Match Ups
Match Up Chart Match Up Chart Info Match Ups in fighting games are written down in a X:X format using 10 numbers. The numbers are defined by the amount of times equally skilled players would win in a 10 match set with the defined characters. For example, if a DIO and a Jotaro player are equally skilled and they play 10 matches, the Jotaro player will win 8 out of 10 matches and the DIO player will win 2 matches. This would be marked down as a 8:2 Match up (8 for Jotaro 2 for DIO) Details for reasons why a particular match up is the way it is can be found in the character pages Match up Strategy sections. To read this particular matchup chart, you want to pick a character from the left and pick his opponent from the top. For example lets pick Chaka from the left and Rubber from the top. Reading from the left, following the line of Chakas matchups you get to the part where his LEFT line intersects with Rubbers TOP line. This shows the number 4. Since we read the chart from the LEFT and followed Chaka's line, this means that Chakas match up against Rubber is 4:6, and Rubbers match up against Chaka is 6:4. In MIRROR MATCHES where you go against the same character you are playing as (for example like DIO vs DIO) the matchup is almost always 5:5 and marked as X for simplicity because both characters posses the same tools and gameplan. Tierlists Tierlists in Fighting Games are based on the Matchup chart. The characters that have the most Total Points are higher in the tierlist and the least Total points are lower. The divides from individual tiers like S to A are up to the tierlist creator and how they see the character fit in to each tier. When it comes to the tierlist on this wiki, it is based on the tierlist made by the best Japanese player, SQ. But unlike SQ's tierlist, Jotaro has been moved to S tier for having considerably more points (123) and closer to the character above him Vanilla Ice (126) than the closest character under him DIO (113). Tierlists CAN change and are NOT final. The deciding factors in match ups like DIO vs Jotaro come down to the knowledge the Matchup Chart creator posesses. For example, this particular matchup is to the advantage of Jotaro so much because his tools, playstyle and options trump DIO's in every way. However, if some player would find specific tools for DIO to counter Jotaro and his tools significantly, the matchup would change. However, since the game is already 20 years old and the players who made these charts already know everything about each character, it is very unlikely that the tierlists and matchups will change. But there are exceptions. A Rubber Soul player named BiLL, has found alot of tech, options, gimmicks and playstyles for the character that in his opinion would boost his Matchups against alot of characters raising his tier in the tierlist. This however, is under discussion and only time will tell if he is correct and Rubber Soul will see his time in glory of B Tier.